Résurrection: La renaissance de Bree Tanner
by evey88
Summary: Que deviennent les vampires après leur mort? Bree Tanner détient la réponse. Dédiée à Stéphanie


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: J'ai écrit cette fic suite à un rêve.

Cette fic est dédiée à Stéphanie, ma meilleure amie, fan de Twilight

Résurrection

La renaissance de Bree Tanner

- Ne regarde pas, chuchota le rouquin.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

Après d'atroces souffrances, je les rouvris. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux dorés, la peau scintillant comme celle d'un vampire au soleil, dotée d'une paire d'ailes, me dévisagea. Elle avait un visage enfantin mais son regard avait la maturité d'une mère.

-Elle s'est réveillée! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix chantante. Je réalisais avec étonnement que j'étais allongée. Sur une surface très douce et confortable. D'autres êtres semblables s'affairèrent autour de moi. Ils me sourirent avec bienveillance. L'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme, se pencha sur moi et me dévisagea de près, comme s'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser.

-Quels yeux rouges atroces! S'exclama-t-il. Nous allons arranger cela. Garde les yeux grands ouverts, ma chérie.

Abasourdie, j'obéis. Il prit un petit flacon contenant une poudre dorée et l'agita au dessus de mes yeux et de mes cheveux. À mon étonnement, mes yeux ne furent pas irrités par cette poudre. J'eus l'impression qu'elle fondait agréablement dans mes yeux, au contraire. C'était très bizarre.

Le propriétaire du flacon me regarda avec satisfaction.

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça! Déclara-t-il.

-Ah oui? Dis-je, intriguée.

Le garçon acquiesça.

-Pour sûr! Affirma-t-il. Célia, ma petite Célia, apporte moi un miroir, s'il te plaît! Demanda-t-il d'une voie caressante à une jeune fille aux macarons dorés.

-C'est comme si c'était fait! Dit-elle et elle s'éloigna, revenant peu de temps après avec un superbe miroir aux contours dorés. Elle le donna au jeune homme qui me le tendit.

-Regarde comme tu es jolie! Dit-il.

Je me regardais dans le miroir. Il y avait des fils d'or dans mes cheveux bruns, ma peau scintillait comme des diamants et mes yeux, autrefois d'un rouge sang très vif, étaient à présent dorés. Comment était ce possible? D'un autre côté, j'avais déjà connu l'impossible. Comme je restais muette, le jeune homme se pencha vers moi avec un sourire curieux, ses mèches blondes effleurant ses yeux d'un doux caramel.

-Je m'appelle Alexiel, se présenta-t-il. Et toi, comment t'appelles tu?

-Bree, répondis-je, toujours aussi déconcertée.

Alexiel sourit de plus belle.

-Bree? C'est mignon comme prénom!

Je souris à mon tour.

-Merci, dis-je.

Manifestement, ce garçon n'avait aucune mauvaise intention à mon égard. Je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Je me levai et regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans un champ de grosses fleurs argentées et douces, probablement celles sur lesquelles j'avais été allongée. Il y avait un arc en ciel, quelques mètres plus loin. Le ciel avait pris les jolies teintes rosées d'un coucher de soleil. J'ignorais où j'étais mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais _bien_. La soif qui brûlait ma gorge avait disparu, laissant place à un agréable goût sucré et fleuri sur ma langue. Tous ces sublimes êtres ailés me considéraient avec bienveillance. Les dernières personnes qui m'avaient regardée ainsi étaient Carlisle et sa femme Esmé. Ici, tout était si paisible, si doux. Jamais je ne m'étais autant sentie en sécurité. Alexiel vint à côté de moi.

-C'est un joli arc en ciel, n'est ce pas? Me dit-il gaiement.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondis-je.

-Viens voir ce qui se passe quand on passe à travers!

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers l'arc en ciel. Là, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Notre peau déjà scintillante se mit à renvoyer des rayons multicolores.

-C'est chouette, hein! Me dit Alexiel avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant. J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

Je commençais à sentir d'étranges picotements dans le dos. J'en fis part à Alexiel.

-Ce sont tes ailes qui poussent, dit-il. Cela veut dire qu'Il t'a acceptée parmi nous.

Je regardais mon ombre et vit, en effet, des ailes grandir dans mon dos.

-Qui est Il? Demandai-je.

Alexiel esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

-Devine! Dit-il.

Je soupirais. J'avais d'autres questions à lui poser.

-Où sommes nous?Dis-je.

Le sourire d'Alexiel s'évanouit. Il se pencha vers moi avec un air sérieux et grave, qui contrastait avec ses précédentes expressions.

-Tu le sais, me dit-il à voix basse.

-Hein? Fis-je, déconcertée. Mais non, je...

-Tu le sais, répéta-t-il.

Je réfléchis à sa réponse. Les Volturis m'avaient tuée. Ils m'avaient démembrée, avant de brûler les morceaux. Je frissonnai en repensant à la lente agonie qui avait suivi. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais _morte_. Et ces somptueux êtres ailés ressemblaient à des anges. J'étais...

-C'est le monde des morts, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Alexiel hocha silencieusement la tête. Toujours en silence, nous rejoignîmes les autres. Ils me sourirent avec une infinie bonté. Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais morte, d'accord. Mais qu'est ce que je fichais là, dans un paisible champ, avec des anges? Avec l'apparence de l'un d'entre eux? Je n'avais rien à faire ici. J'étais un _monstre_. J'aurais dû brûler en enfer. Ma présence en ces lieux ne pouvais être qu'une erreur. Mon visage s'assombrit et l'une d'entre eux, Célia-j'avais retenue son nom, me dévisageait avec une inquiétude adorable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer ses immenses yeux dorés.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?me demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce. Leurs voix aussi étaient magnifiques et il me semblait y entendre un carillon.

-Je crois que c'est une erreur. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Une immense tristesse emplit ses yeux magnifiques et elle sembla sur le point de pleurer. Je m'en voulus à mort. Elle était si jolie que je n'avais qu'une envie: la faire sourire, la rendre heureuse.

-Tu ne te plais pas avec nous? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Si, bien sûr que si, me récriai-je. Seulement, je pense que je ne mérite pas d'être avec vous.

La tristesse laissa place à la surprise.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis un monstre, dis-je avec un sourire triste.

-Mais pas du tout! S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

Alexiel s'approcha, avec le miroir.

-Regarde toi à nouveau, dit-il. Tu verras que tu n'as rien d'un monstre.

Je m'observais dans le miroir, qui me renvoya l'image d'un ange triste, aux ailes blanches et argentées, majestueuses. Je m'en détournai.

-Ce n'est pas moi, dis-je. Ma voix trahissait mon amertume.

-Qui d'autre, alors? Dit Alexiel. Regarde moi, Bree. Tu es comme nous. Tu es l'une des nôtres à présent.

Je secouais la tête.

-C'est impossible, dis-je. Je suis un monstre. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens.

J'éclatais en sanglots. Dire qu'il y a peu de temps, je me considérais comme une déesse. Je n'avais aucun scrupule à tuer, alors. Je considérais les humains comme des proies faibles et sans intérêt, sinon celui de présenter de délicieux repas. Je m'en voulais tellement à présent. Une vague de repentir me submergeait.

Une femelle ange s'approcha de moi et sécha mes larmes.

-C'est le repentir, me dit-elle avec douceur. Nous passons tous par cette étape. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après, tu verras.

-Comment pourrais-je me sentir mieux alors que j'ai tué des gens? Répliquai-je.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute, me dit une voix familière. De_ notre_ faute.

Je me retournai et reconnut Diego. Lui aussi avait à présent les yeux dorés et une magnifique paire d'ailes argentées dans le dos. Sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans ses bras. Il me pressa contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi, dis-je.

-La société super-secrète des Ninjas est reformée, plaisanta-t-il.

Je parvins à rire. Délicatement, il releva mon menton et m'embrassa. Là, j'eus la certitude d'être au Paradis. Sa délicieuse haleine de cannelle emplissait tout mon être. Je frissonnai de plaisir, de la tête aux pieds. Un désir nouveau naquit en moi, plus intense et plus doux que la soif. Il était à moi. Je le voulais. Je le voulais tellement que je n'en pouvais plus.

Tout doucement, il se détacha de moi et me regarda avec ses nouveaux yeux dorés. J'avais encore du mal à m'y habituer.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, me dit-il tendrement. Non, _nous_ ne sommes pas des monstres.

J'aurais tant aimé le croire.

-Tuer était dans notre nature. Nous avions besoin de nous abreuver de sang. Nous ignorions qu'il existait d'autres moyens de calmer notre soif. Chasser des animaux, par exemple.

-Des animaux? Répétai-je, étonnée.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Diego me sourit, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux topaze.

-Sais tu que les Cullen, le clan que Riley voulait que nous combattions, survivent ainsi? C'est pour cela qu'ils ont les yeux dorés.

-Riley nous a dit que c'était parce qu'ils étaient plus âgés, dis-je, ce qui provoqua son rire.

-Il vous a raconté des craques, dit-il.

-Les yeux dorés des Cullen ont une autre signification, me dit Alexiel. Cela veut dire qu'en se privant de sang humain, ils ont gagné le droit de devenir des anges terrestres.

Je me souvenais des Cullen, notamment du chef et de son épouse. Si beaux, si gentils, si parfaits. Supérieurs à nous sur tous les plans. J'aurais aimé les revoir. Sauf le blond, dénommé Jasper, qui semblait me détester.

Je pris la main de Diego et l'entraînai vers l'arc en ciel. Tout cela me paraissait encore trop beau pour être vrai.

-Que va-t-il advenir de nous? Lui demandai-je.

Diego me sourit.

-La question est déjà réglée pour moi. Je suis revenu du Paradis pour venir te chercher. Mais avant, il te reste des choses à faire.

Je l'écoutais, abasourdie.

-Le paradis? Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas ici?

-Non, là nous sommes près de l'entrée du Paradis.

-Et qu'est ce que je dois faire?

-Soulager ton âme, dit Diego. Tu dois retourner sur terre.

-Sur terre? Mais comment?

-À l'aide d'Hermès, dit-il.

-Hermès? Répétais-je sans comprendre.

-Hermès! Appela-t-il.

Un petit nuage arriva vers moi.

-Hermès, je te présente Bree, dit Diego.

À ma grande surprise, le nuage se frotta affectueusement contre moi. Diego rit.

-On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, dit-il. Monte sur lui.

Abasourdie, j'obtempérais tout de même. Le nuage était doux, moelleux et chaud. J'avais envie de m'enrouler à l'intérieur.

-Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais? Demandais je à Diego.

-Tu vas aller à la rencontre des personnes que tu as besoin de revoir, pour régler tes comptes ou simplement leur dire adieu. Ensuite, seulement, tu pourras aller au Paradis. Je t'y attendrai. Au revoir, Bree chérie.

-Diego, attends! M'exclamai-je. En vain. Diego disparut sous mes yeux. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire ce qu'il m'avait dit. Qui donc allais-je voir en premier? Je n'avais pas tellement d'attaches, sur terre. Et tous ceux dont je voulais me venger avaient été tués. Tous, à une exception près.

-Hermès, conduis moi à Jane! M'exclamai-je.

Le nuage fila dans le vent. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre. Lorsqu'il ralentit, je me retrouvai dans une salle en pierre, ronde comme la tour d'un château. Elle était éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les meurtrières et il y avait un long tapis rouge sur le sol. Je descendis du nuage. Rapidement, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule. Des vampires, aux somptueux visages d'albâtre et aux yeux rouges sang, me regardaient avec une surprise teintée d'émerveillement, comme si j'étais une apparition du ciel. Ce que j'étais, d'ailleurs.

Je détaillai les visages qui m'observaient. Sur trois trônes, étaient assis trois vampires, dont l'un d'entre eux, celui du milieu, était physiquement très différente des autres. Il avait une peau blanche et translucide, d'une texture semblable à celle du papier. Ses yeux rouges étaient voilés et presque laiteux.

Je devinais que c'était le chef des Manteaux Gris, ou plutôt non, des Volturis.

Parmi tous les vampires qui m'observaient, je reconnus Jane. Elle, en revanche, ne sembla pas me reconnaître. Leur chef se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-On dirait que nous avons une invitée, dit-il d'une voix douce. Et quelle invitée! Ces ailes, c'est incroyable!

Il se mit à tourner autour de moi en me regardant d'un air fasciné.

-Toutes mes excuses, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Aro et voici mes compagnon Marcus et Caïus, dit-il en me présentant les deux personnes sur le trône. Et toi, ma jeune amie, tu es?

-Bree, répondis-je.

Aro s'arrêta de tourner et me fixa d'un air avide.

-Enchanté, Bree, dit-il. D'ou viens-tu, ma belle enfant?

J'optais pour la vérité.

-Je reviens du monde des morts, répondis-je.

Aro parut aussi émerveillé qu'un enfant devant le père noël.

-Du monde des morts? Répéta-t-il avec excitation. Caïus, Marcus, c'est fantastique!

-Elle ment! Dit Caïus sur un ton agressif. Voyez sa peau d'albâtre, c'est une vampire. Et voyez ses prunelles dorée, c'est probablement une Cullen.

Je me sentis très irritée contre ce vampire qui me traitait de menteuse. Ce Caïus m'était très antipathique. Auparavant, je me serais tue, par instinct de conservation. Mais à présent, j'étais un ange. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre d'eux.

-Je ne suis pas une menteuse et je n'ai rien à voir avec les Cullen! Lançai-je en regardant Caïus droit dans les yeux. Il me poignarda du regard.

Aro prit mon parti.

-Elle dit vrai, Caïus! Regarde ses ailes, c'est sûrement un ange! N'est ce pas, jeune fille?

-Oui, acquiesçai-je.

Les yeux laiteux d'Aro s'illuminèrent.

-C'est merveilleux! Magnifique! S'exclama-t-il en joignant les mains.

Mais Caïus ne partageait pas son avis.

-Cela n'a pas de sens, cracha-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'un ange viendrait faire au milieu de vampires?

Je devais reconnaître que sa question avait du sens.

-Je suis venue régler mes comptes, révélai-je. Avec Jane.

-Ho, ho! Voilà qui est intéressant! Gloussa Aro. Jane, ma chère, tu connais donc cette charmante créature?

-Non, répondit Jane, l'air surpris.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle me dévisagea et écarquilla ses grands yeux rouges. Ses traits se durcirent.

-Toi! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Je lui souris, contente de mon petit effet.

-Oui, moi, répondis-je. La fille que tu as tuée. J'ignorais si tu me reconnaîtrais, tu en as massacré tant d'autres.

-C'est impossible! Cracha-t-elle.

Aro posa une main sur l'épaule de Jane.

-Jane, ma chérie, beaucoup de choses impossibles s'avèrent réelles. Notre existence en fait partie.

Jane laissa échapper un feulement de rage.

-Calme toi, ma belle, dit Aro. Tu devrais être émerveillée de ce phénomène, comme moi. Que veux-tu à Jane, ma charmante amie? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je veux me venger d'elle, dis-je sans la quitter des yeux. Tu es ignoble. Tu prends ton pied en torturant les gens. D'ailleurs, quand vous m'avez tuée, vous étiez plusieurs et j'étais seule. Tu n'es qu'une lâche.

Jane me fixa de ses yeux furieux. Je devinais qu'elle essayait de m'imposer à nouveau cette torture, cette brûlure atroce. Voyant que cela ne me faisait aucun effet, elle poussa un cri de rage aigu. Je lui adressai un sourire narquois.

-Ne sois pas trop courroucée, ma belle, lui dit Aro. Ton précieux don ne fonctionne pas sur les anges, ce qui est compréhensible. Ils sont inattaquables.

Jane me fusilla du regard.

-Et que comptes tu me faire, pour te venger? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, me défiant. Je lisais dans ses yeux une expression que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. De la crainte. Cela augmenta mon plaisir.

-Je vais te confisquer ton don, dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Il y eut un silence. L'espace d'une seconde, je lus de la panique dans ses yeux écarlates, qui fit bientôt place à de la haine.

-Tu en es incapable, cracha-t-elle.

-Oh que si, dis-je. C'est déjà fait, d'ailleurs.

Ses traits étaient crispés par la colère. Pour la première fois, Aro semblait inquiet.

-Jane, ma chère, nous allons vérifier. Exerce ton pouvoir sur Caïus.

-Pourquoi moi? S'exclama ce dernier avec colère.

-Parce que vous êtes le plus antipathique, persiflai-je.

Il me lança un regard mauvais.

-Fais attention à toi, gronda-t-il.

Je n'avais que faire de ses menaces. Auparavant, j'aurais été tétanisée par la peur. À présent, je me sentais parfaitement calme. J'étais un ange. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver.

Aro fit un geste en direction de Caïus.

- Jane, vas y, l'encouragea-t-il.

Jane fixa Caïus. Le vampire resta imperturbable. Elle poussa un cri de colère et se tourna vers moi avec un regard empli de haine.

-C'est incroyable, dit Aro dans un souffle. Est ce définitif?

-Oui, acquiesçai-je.

Aro poussa un soupir. Il considéra Jane avec tristesse.

-Quel dommage, dit-il. Ton don nous était si précieux et si utile. Jane, ma chère Jane, je suis le premier à le regretter mais je vais devoir te demander de nous quitter.

Jane le fixa avec une stupeur mêlée de rage.

-Vous me virez? Cracha-t-elle.

Aro hocha tristement la tête.

-J'en suis désolé, dit-il.

-Vous me le paierez! Hurla Jane et elle s'en alla d'un pas furieux.

Je regardais les autres vampires présents. Visiblement, ils jubilaient. J'en déduisis que Jane ne devait pas être tellement aimée. Elle devait avoir exercé son horrible don sur eux un jour ou l'autre.

Aro se tourna vers moi.

-Bree, précieuse Bree, dit-il, veux tu rester avec nous? La présence d'un être tel que toi et ses pouvoirs nous serait précieuse.

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

-C'est très aimable à vous de me faire une telle proposition mais je dois m'en aller.

-Très bien, dit Aro, l'air déçu.

-Merci de m'avoir aussi gentiment accueillie, lui dis-je poliment.

-Je t'en prie, mon enfant. Porte toi bien, me dit-il affectueusement.

Il ressemblait à un grand-père bienveillant. Difficile d'imaginer qu'il était aussi redoutable. Toutefois, je ne tenais pas à m'éterniser en ces lieux. Je claquais des doigts et Hermès s'approcha de moi. Je montai sur lui.

-Hermès, conduis moi aux Cullen! Proclamai-je. Hermès fila à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il ralentit, je me trouvais dans un grand jardin, dans une élégante villa aux murs blancs. Rapidement, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule. Une fillette d'environ six ans courut vers moi. C'était la plus belle enfant qui m'eut été donné de voir. De longues boucles cuivrées lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille, sa peau d'albâtre brillait d'une faible luminosité et ses yeux couleur chocolat étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de l'humaine qui accompagnait les Cullen -ma mémoire d'ange était excellente.

Immédiatement, j'aimais cette fille, comme si elle m'avait ensorcelée. J'éprouvais le désir de la protéger. Elle s'approcha de moi, l'air émerveillé.

-Bonjour, jolie petite fille, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour, gazouilla-t-elle d'une voix chantante. Jamais je n'avais entendu d'aussi jolie voix.

-Es-tu un ange? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

-Oui, chuchotai-je.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Bree, lui répondis-je. Et toi?

-Renesmée! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Nessie!

- C'est un très joli nom, la complimentais-je.

Elle eut un sourire magnifique. Jamais je n'avais vu un sourire d'enfant aussi joli. Son arôme était doux et sucré, fleuri. Elle me prit par la main.

-Viens, me dit-elle, je vais te présenter à ma famille.

Nous entrâmes. Le rez de chaussée était immense, clair et ouvert. Un magnifique piano à queue y trônait. J'aurais aimé vivre dans une telle demeure. De moelleux tapis recouvraient tout le sol. Les Cullen étaient présent, ainsi qu'un humain. C'était un garçon bronzé, assis dans un fauteuil devant la télévision. Lorsqu'il vit Renesmée, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire semblable à celui d'un aveugle recouvrant la vue. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux que j'eus envie de pleurer. Puis il m'aperçut. Il me regarda avec étonnement et s'avança vers nous pour prendre Renesmée dans ses bras. Les Cullen me regardaient d'un oeil interrogateur. Je remarquai qu'il y avait une nouvelle parmi eux. Enfin, pas si nouvelle que ça. Je reconnus l'humaine, qu'ils avaient transformée. Elle était très belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivaient à la taille et ses prunelles, autrefois d'un joli marron chocolat identique à celles de Renesmée, étaient à présent dorées. Elle me regarda, intriguée et sourit.

-Tu t'es fait une amie, Renesmée? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, dit-elle joyeusement. C'est un ange!

-D'où ses ailes, s'esclaffa Emmett.

J'observais le géant brun. Un ange se tenait devant lui et il riait. C'était tout l'effet que cela lui faisait. Cela dit, il était lui même un ange terrestre, même s'il l'ignorait sans doute.

-Bonjour, me dit poliment Esmé.

-Seriez vous l'ange gardien de Nessie? Me demanda Carlisle, ses yeux brillants d'une curiosité insatiable.

-Je suis Bree. Nous nous étions déjà rencontrés lorsque j'étais un vampire nouveau-né.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi. Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans son regard.

-Mais oui! Tu faisais partie du clan de Victoria! S'exclama-t-il. Les Volturis t'ont tuée! Ainsi il y a une vie après la mort? La rédemption est possible pour les vampires?

-Oui, dis-je doucement.

Le rouquin s'approcha de lui.

-Tu avais raison, Carlisle, dit-il. C'est étrange que tu ne l'aies pas vue arriver, Alice, dit-il à la petite vampire aux courts cheveux bruns, dotée d'une beauté elfique. Celle ci fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux voir que les humains et les vampires, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas voir les autres, comme les loups.

-Les loups? Répétai-je.

L'humain, qui était d'une taille impressionnante, se tourna vers moi.

-Tu ne connais pas l'existence des loups-garous? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je croyais que c'était un mythe, répondis-je, abasourdie.

Il ricana.

-Les vampires aussi sont censés être un mythe, rappela-t-il.

Je ne pouvais lui donner tort. Après tout, si les vampires et les anges existaient, tout était possible.

-Jacob, montre lui, le supplia Renesmée.

-Si tu veux, Nessie chérie, répondit le dénommé Jacob.

Il enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant un torse doré à la musculature impressionnante et sous mes yeux, se métamorphosa en un loup géant au pelage cuivré.

Une vampire blonde, à la beauté stupéfiante le fusilla du regard.

-Ne te transforme pas dans la maison, sale clébart puant! Gronda-t-elle.

Jacob reprit sa forme humaine. Il se hâta de récupérer son pantalon, car il était entièrement nu.

-Désolé, Blondie, mais c'est Nessie qui me l'a demandé! Dit-il.

-Et si Nessie te demandait de t'arracher un bras, tu le ferais? Persifla la blonde.

-Nessie ne me demanderait jamais une chose pareille! En revanche, si elle me demandais de t'arracher un bras à _toi_, je le ferais avec plaisir! Rétorqua Jacob.

La blonde grogna. Bella-il me semblait que c'était le nom de l'ex-humaine- s'interposa.

-Arrêtez, tous les deux! Dit-elle. Elle se tourna vers moi. Es tu revenue pour protéger Renesmée? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Lorsque je serai partie, je veillerai sur elle du Paradis, promis-je. Mais je suis venue pour une autre raison. Je voulais vous revoir avant de partir définitivement et j'aurais aimé que vous preniez soin d'un de mes amis.

-Un vampire? Demanda le vampire auburn. Il me semblait qu'il se nommait Edward.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je. Il se faisait appeler Fred le Frappadingue.

-Et tu sais où le trouver?

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Je pourrais le trouver grâce à Hermès.

-Hermès? Répétèrent les Cullen, intrigués.

-Hermès! M'exclamai-je en claquant des doigts.

Le nuage arriva vers moi. Il vint se frotter contre Renesmée qui riait.

-C'est extraordinaire! S'exclama Carlisle, émerveillé. Ce nuage te tient compagnie, jeune fille?

Je songeai que Carlisle et Aro avaient un point commun. Leur curiosité insatiable et leur enthousiasme pour tous les mystères de la vie. Bien évidemment, la comparaison s'arrêtait là.

-Je voyage dessus, répondis-je. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour rendre une petite visite aux Volturis.

-Les Volturis? Répéta Esmé, horrifiée.

-Aro devait être aux anges, ironisa Edward.

-C'est le cas de le dire, affirmai-je, amusée. J'en ai profité pour ôter son don à Jane.

-Bien fait pour cette sorcière! S'esclaffa Emmett.

-Comment a réagi Aro? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Il l'a exclue de leur cercle. Elle était furieuse.

-Hourra! S'exclama Emmett en m'en tapant cinq.

Jasper, le vampire au visage mutilé, s'approcha de moi. Je me souvenais très bien de lui. Lorsque j'étais une vampire nouveau-née, il voulait me tuer.

-Pardonne moi, me dit-il. Je t'ai mal jugée.

N'étant pas de nature rancunière- j'étais un ange, après tout-je lui souris.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, dis-je.

Il parut rasséréné. Une question me trottait dans la tête.

-Dites moi, combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis que je suis morte?

Carlisle sembla réfléchir.

-Un an, me dit-il finalement.

-Un an? Répétai-je, abasourdie. Alors le temps n'est pas le même sur terre que dans le monde des morts.

-Ce n'est pas très surprenant, fit remarquer Edward.

Je ne pouvais lui donner tort. J'avais d'autres questions.

-Et Renesmée, elle est humaine? Qui est-elle par rapport à vous? J'ai remarqué qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bella.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

-Elle ressemble à son père, dit-elle en regardant Edward.

Je faillis m'étrangler.

-Son père? Vous voulez dire que...

Bella me sourit. Edward reprit la parole.

-Bella et moi sommes les parents de Renesmée. Bella l'a conçue alors qu'elle était encore humaine.

J'étais si choquée que j'en avais le tournis. Une telle chose était-elle possible? Bella s'aperçut de ma stupeur.

-Je sais que cela paraît incroyable, concéda-t-elle.

-Plus rien ne devrait me surprendre, fis-je remarquer.

Esmé s'approcha de moi.

-Que vas tu faire maintenant?

-Je vais chercher Fred. Si vous êtes d'accord pour l'accueillir dans votre famille. Vous êtes déjà nombreux...

Carlisle et Esmé semblèrent réfléchir.

-Et si on demandait au clan Denali? Proposa Esmé.

-Cela me paraît une très bonne idée, approuva Carlisle. Le clan Denali est comme une seconde famille pour nous, m'expliqua-t-il. Comme nous, ils se nourrissent de sang animal.

Ainsi, d'autres vampires que les Cullen se nourrissaient de sang animal. Suivre un régime « végétarien » était donc possible. Je remontai sur mon nuage.

- À tout à l'heure! Dis-je et je demandais à Hermès de me conduire à Fred le Frappadingue. Sous les regards ébahis des Cullen, le nuage fila.

Je me retrouvais alors dans une forêt. Une biche courait avec grâce, poursuivie par un homme. Je sus immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Il attrapa la biche et la vida de son sang. Ce fut une fois qu'il était rassasié qu'il m'aperçut.

-Qui es tu? Me demanda-t-il, l'air méfiant.

-Fred, c'est moi, Bree, répondis-je.

Son visage s'éclaira. Il courut me serrer contre lui.

-Bree! S'exclama-t-il. Je te croyais morte!

-Je _suis_ morte, répondis-je. Regarde mes ailes.

Ses grands yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent.

-Waouh! S'exclama-t-il. C'est incroyable! Je croyais que tous les vampires étaient voués à brûler en enfer!

-Je le croyais aussi, dis-je d'une voix douce. Diego aussi est un ange.

-Ah, alors il a été tué également, en déduisit Fred.

-Oui, par Riley et Elle, Victoria. Mais ils ont été tués par les Cullen, le clan que nous étions censés combattre. Diego aura été vengé, ainsi. Dis moi, que faisais-tu avant que j'arrive?

-Je m'exerçais à chasser des animaux. J'essaie de ne plus faire de mal aux humains mais c'est difficile.

-C'est super! M'enthousiasmai-je. Cela ne pouvait pas tomber mieux!

-Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il.

-Parce que je viens te proposer une nouvelle vie. Je connais des vampires « végétariens », si l'on peut dire. Voudrais-tu les rejoindre?

Fred resta songeur.

-Tu préfères peut-être rester seul et indépendant, je ne sais pas.

-Non, j'en ai marre d'être seul. Ta proposition tombe à pic.

-Alors viens avec moi! M'exclamai-je, enthousiaste, en remontant sur Hermès.

Il nous considéra un instant, le nuage et moi, d'un air ébahi.

-Tu veux...que je monte sur ce...truc?

-Hé!Ce truc a un nom, protestai-je. Il s'appelle Hermès!

Fred haussa les épaules.

-Désolé, je ne le savais pas, dit-il.

-Allez, grimpe! L'encourageai-je.

D'un pas hésitant, il monta sur le nuage derrière moi.

-Waouh! C'est super agréable, comme sensation! S'exclama-t-il.

Je lui souris.

-N'est ce pas? Allez, accroche toi à moi!

Fred agrippa mes épaules de ses mains et nous partîmes rejoindre les Cullen.

Avant d'entrer dans leur demeure, je briefais Fred sur Renesmée et les autres éléments extraordinaires propres aux Cullen. Renesmée jouait dehors avec Jacob, transformé en loup. Fred les observait avec fascination.

-Allez, viens! Dis-je en le tirant par la manche.

Je l'entraînai dans la demeure des Cullen. Une nouvelle personne était présente, une jolie vampire aux cheveux bouclés blonds vénitien et aux yeux dorés.

-Tanya, je te présente Bree, dit Carlisle.

La nouvelle, Tanya, s'approcha de moi, l'air fasciné.

-C'était donc vrai, dit-elle. Non pas que je ne vous faisais pas confiance, mais avoir un ange sous les yeux est tout bonnement stupéfiant!

-Enchantée, dis-je poliment. Vous êtes du clan Denali?

Tanya me sourit.

-Oui, je suis leur chef, répondit-elle.

-Pourrais tu prendre en charge mon ami Fred? Lui demandais-je.

Fred, qui était resté dans mon ombre, s'avança vers elle. Il y eut comme un éclair. Les deux vampires se fixaient, l'air émerveillé. Manifestement, c'était le coup de foudre entre ces deux là.

-A..avec plaisir! Bégaya Tanya, sous le charme.

C'était bien la première fois que je voyais un vampire bégayer.

Bella s'approcha de moi.

-Merci, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. J'étais un peu jalouse, car Tanya avait un faible pour Edward. Maintenant, je ne risque plus rien.

-J'ai entendu, Bella! Dit Tanya, irritée.

Alice et Edward éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, hé bien cette fois je vais vous quitter pour de bon, dis-je.

-Déjà? Dit Esmé, l'air déçu.

J'acquiesçai tristement.

-Oui. Avant de vous dire adieu, je voulais vous dire une chose. Merci de m'avoir accueillie lorsque j'étais un vampire nouveau-né. J'aurais aimé faire partie de votre famille.

Esmé s'approcha de moi, l'air ému.

-Dans ce cas, ma petite Bree, je vais te donner un conseil maternel,dit-elle Avant de repartir au Paradis- car c'est là que tu vas, n'est ce pas?- retourne voir tes vrais parents et si tu le peux, va voir toutes tes victimes humaines pour leur demander pardon.

Je restai un instant silencieuse. Pour mes parents, c'était impossible. Ma mère était morte et mon père me frappait.

-Je vous promets d'essayer, dis-je.

Je remontai sur mon nuage et après avoir détaillé un à un leurs magnifiques visages, je demandai à Hermès de me conduire à mes victimes. Le nuage fila.

Je me retrouvais alors face à de nombreux humains, dont certains étaient devenus des anges, comme moi.

-C'est celle qui nous a tués! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

-Tu veux dire que cette garce est devenue un ange? Impossible! Cracha un autre.

- Arrêtez, laissez la parler! Dit une femelle ange.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je me lançais.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je, sincère. Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait. Je comprendrais que vous n'acceptiez pas mes excuses.

-Un peu, qu'on ne les accepte pas! Dit un homme. Tes excuses, tu peux te les mettre là où je pense!

Les anges s'approchèrent de moi. Ils me sourirent.

-Nous, on te pardonne, dit l'un d'entre eux. Tu peux partir tranquille.

Sous mes yeux, mes victimes disparurent.

-Tu t'en es bien sortie, me dit une voix. Je reconnus cette voix d'enfant gâtée. C'était Victoria. Ses yeux étaient verts, elle avait de longs cheveux roux et elle était devenue humaine, plus vulnérable, donc. Un homme était avec elle, qui n'était pas Riley.

-Victoria? Vous n'êtes pas...

-En Enfer?Non, l'Enfer n'existe pas. Il pardonne à tout le monde, même s'Il ne donne pas le droit à tout le monde d'aller au Paradis. Les autres sont voués à errer autour du Paradis.

Après m'avoir dit cela, elle disparut, ainsi que l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Je vis alors apparaître Riley. Lui aussi était redevenu humain.

-Salut, Bree, me dit-il. Je crois que Diego t'attend.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça, répliquai-je, amère. Tu n'es qu'un assassin.

J'étais mal placée pour lui faire ce reproche, je le savais pertinemment. Diego esquissa un sourire triste.

-Je suis désolé. J'aimais Diego comme un fils.

-Un père ne tue pas son fils, rétorquai-je.

-Je sais, dit-il tristement. Je te demande pardon.

Je soupirais. Si on m'avait donné le droit d'être un ange, je devais le mériter.

-Je te pardonne, dis-je.

-Merci, dit Riley. Allez, vas-y. Il t'attend.

Sur ces mots, il disparut.

Je demandai à Hermès de me conduire à l'entrée du paradis. Il fila et lorsque il ralentit, je me retrouvais devant un magnifique portail argenté. De l'autre côté, quelqu'un s'approcha de moi et m'ouvrit. Je restai muette en Le voyant. Tout de suite je suis que c'était Lui. Dieu. Un mélange de sentiments indéfinissables m'envahit. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient au vent, sur lequels reposait un diadème argenté serti de petits saphirs. Ses immenses yeux étaient d'un bleu très foncé, dans lesquels étaient incrustées de petites paillettes argentées, semblables à des étoiles. Jamais je n'avais vu un regard aussi aimant.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front. Ce baiser me réchauffa de la tête aux pieds.

-Diego t'attend, me chuchota-t-il.

**FIN**


End file.
